Il fallait bien que les larmes viennent
by Nanthana14
Summary: POST AVENGERS INFINITY WAR : Parce qu'à un moment, c'était obligatoire, les larmes allaient finir par arriver, même s'il faisait tout pour se convaincre qu'il était plus fort que ça...


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **!SPOILER AVENGERS INFINITY WARS!** **!SPOILER AVENGERS INFINITY WARS!**

 **Parce qu'à un moment, c'était obligatoire, les larmes allaient finir par arriver, même s'il faisait tout pour se convaincre qu'il était plus fort que ça...**

 **Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ce film m'a tellement retourné le cerveau que j'en arrive à ne plus avoir qu'envie d'écrire dessus en ce moment. Bon j'espère cette fois en avoir fait le tour avec ce cinquième texte qui prends place juste après la fin du film. Ceux qui me suivent un peu le savent, j'ai l'habitude (parfois) d'aimer créer plusieurs versions possibles d'un moment. Ce texte là n'était pas prévu, mais il est m'est apparu pendant que j'écrivais "Parce qu'au final nous avons échoué" et les deux visions m'ont semblé intéressantes, plus explosif pour le premiers, plus intimiste pour celui-ci. Alors voilà, je vous le livre aussi.**

 **Comme tous les textes sur IW, une review même courte sera super importante pour moi.**

 **Ne pas lire si vous ne voulez pas de spoiler sur le film.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Il fallait bien que les larmes viennent**_

Aussi longtemps qu'il était avec eux, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de montrer ce qu'il ressentait, pas le droit de se plaindre, de montrer qu'il avait mal… Non, il n'avait pas le droit parce que tout venait de cette douleur… De cette maudite douleur qui l'avait empêché d'agir comme il aurait dû agir, qui l'avait empêché de réfléchir comme il aurait dû réfléchir, comme pouvait et devait réfléchir un dieu, appréhendant la situation dans sa globalité.

Non, tant qu'il était là, avec eux, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Ses amis qu'il avait condamné, tous ces gens qui étaient morts par sa faute, il ne pouvait pas montrer sa douleur. Il était Thor, dieu du tonnerre, immortel et… Immortel… Mon dieu que ce mot était faux… Béni d'une longue vie, oui, mais une vie qui pouvait s'arrêter en un éclair, dans un combat, dans… un craquement…

Il était Thor, Prince héritier puis roi d'Asgard, Dieu du tonnerre… Il n'avait pas le droit de montrer ce qui le rongeait, pas là, pas devant eux. Oui, tant qu'il était en présence des amis qu'il lui restait, il ne pouvait pas montrer sa douleur.

Mais quand il était seul, comme maintenant, c'était différent. Tous tentaient de joindre un proche, de prendre des nouvelles d'un ami, d'une connaissance et Thor se retrouvait là, totalement seul parce que lui… lui n'avait plus personne pour qui s'inquiéter… Si, peut-être Jane, Darcy… Mais il n'avait pas le courage de vérifier si les jeunes femmes étaient mortes…

Il était épuisé et il avait besoin d'être seul… Parce que seul, il pouvait enfin se laisser aller, il avait le droit de craquer. Ses jambes avaient cédé et il s'était écroulé le dos contre le mur de ce hangar pendant que ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler malgré lui.

Seul, il avait le droit de craquer, d'exprimer sa souffrance… Il en avait besoin, car, dés qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait son visage déterminé et légèrement effrayé à la fois. Il voyait la peine dans le dernier regard d'émeraude qu'il posa sur lui. Il sentait à la fois son amour qui n'avait jamais cessé et sa demande de pardon caché derrière les mots « Fils d'Odin »… Et il comprenait… Il comprenait que son petit frère avait accepté ce qu'il était, qu'il s'était rendu compte à quel point il aimait sa famille, à quel point il était prêt à tout pour sauver son frère. Il savait que « Fils d'Odin » signifiait surtout « Frère de Thor », frère pour lequel il allait se sacrifier, espérant que sa mort à lui, empêcherait Thanos de le tuer. Après tout, il aimait l'équilibre… Il ne pouvait tuer à la fois les deux princes héritier… Alors s'il pouvait choisir qui serait le premier, il irait au bout de son acte... quitte à se sacrifier en espérant racheter des erreurs qui n'avaient jamais étaient uniquement de sa faute...

Thor continua de trembler doucement pendant que les larmes ne purent être refoulées plus longtemps. Il était seul, ce n'était pas grave, il en avait besoin… Il devait les laisser couler… Lui qui les avait retenu depuis l'explosion du vaisseau, il avait enfin le droit de les laisser couler. Il était seul… Tout seul et à jamais seul. Tout en fermant les yeux, il appuya sa tête contre le métal froid de la paroi derrière lui… Seul, il pouvait enfin craquer et adresser à son frère toutes les excuses et l'amour qu'il n'avait pas pu lui transmettre à ce moment-là, parce qu'il était attaché et bâillonné, parce que Loki, une fois sa décision prise n'avait pas reculé… Pourtant, il aurait pu fuir, dés le début il aurait pu fuir. Il avait la gemme de l'espace après tout, mais il était resté…

Resté parce qu'il était revenu vers lui, revenu se blottir dans ses bras et tout laisser s'exprimer... Resté parce qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, enfin… De toute manière, Loki n'avait jamais été son ennemi. Il avait été perdu et terrorisé en découvrant sa vraie nature… Il avait été torturé pendant un an, par ce même monstre, avant de lui céder et de commander l'attaque de la Terre… Il l'avait aidé à venger sa mère, à vaincre Malekith et à sauver Jane, maquillant sa mort pour ne pas retourner dans une prison qu'il ne méritait pas… Il était revenu pour l'aider contre Héla, même si Thor l'avait abandonné sans un remord… Il était resté à ses côtés quand le gigantesque appareil était apparu au-dessus d'eux, trahissant par un tremblement toute la panique que cette apparition avait déclenchée en lui… Non, il n'avait jamais été son ennemi, mais Thor avait été le sien… Avec le temps, il l'avait méprisé, dénigré, rabaissé… Il n'avait plus été le grand-frère qu'il aurait dû être. Comment avait-il pu ne pas comprendre la vraie raison de son attaque sur la Terre ? Comment n'avait-il pas vu qu'un monstre l'avait torturé pendant des mois et qu'il était à la fois épuisé, brisé et blessé ?

C'était si terrible… Thor se détestait pour ça… Pour n'avoir rien vu à l'époque et pour ne pas avoir pu le protéger… Lui qui avait été si heureux de le retrouver sur ce vaisseau.

\- _Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi méchant que ça mon frère_

\- _Peut-être pas, avait répondu Loki avec ce léger sourire un peu différent des autres, un sourire plus franc et heureux._

\- _Merci. Si tu étais là, je t'aurais bien pris dans mes bras,_

\- _Je suis là…_

Le reste… Le reste Thor avait tenu sa promesse… Il avait traversé cette pièce et avait enroulé ses bras autour de son frère, appréciant de le savoir en vie et à ses côtés et Loki… Loki s'était laissé faire, déposant sa tête sur son épaule et laissant enfin ses émotions s'exprimer… Il s'était effondré, brisant les barrières qu'il maintenait depuis si longtemps, le laissant traverser ses souvenirs où Thor avait enfin compris pour Thanos, pour la torture et pour tout le reste. Alors, il l'avait serré un peu plus fort contre lui, l'attirant sur cette banquette pour ne pas le lâcher tout de suite… Tant qu'il avait pleuré, il l'avait serré dans ses bras, prolongeant ces retrouvailles qui leur avaient fait tellement bien. Ne plus rien se cacher, ne plus se mentir… Thor l'avait cru… Jusqu'au Tesseract et jusqu'aux derniers mots qu'il lui avait dits.

\- _Loki… Tu es vraiment le pire des frères qui soit._

Thor s'en rendait compte maintenant. Ces mots durs et injustes, encore une fois, étaient les derniers adressés à son petit frère... son petit frère qui l'avait sauvé en se sacrifiant et il s'en voulait tellement. A moins que… Loki savait lire dans l'esprit des gens et Thor espérait qu'il avait lu dans le sien avant de tenter ce dernier geste désespéré… Il espérait qu'il avait ressenti sa douleur, sa terreur et son amour avant que… Avant que Thanos… Le craquement de ses os… Rien que le souvenir de ce bruit faisait frissonner Thor et augmenter la puissance de ses larmes…

Ce n'était pas important, de toute manière, il était seul… Enfin, il le croyait… Quelqu'un se faufila furtivement dans la pièce et vint s'agenouiller auprès de lui, quelqu'un qui posa une main douce sur son bras. Thor sursauta, ouvrant les yeux pour se retrouver face à Natasha qui l'observait d'un air triste. Il tenta de se redresser, essuyant maladroitement ses yeux en tentant de se recréer une certaine contenance.

L'espionne russe l'observa.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien…

\- Thor… Nous sommes tous dans la douleur, pourquoi vouloir cacher la vôtre ?

\- Parce qu'elle est…

Thor chercha ses mots quelques secondes avant d'ajouter tout en sachant à quel point c'était faux.

\- Sans importance…

Natasha fronça les sourcils tout en prenant l'une de ses mains qui tremblait toujours sans qu'il ne le remarque réellement.

\- C'est faux… A la manière dont vous souffrez c'est faux…

\- Non, elle est sans importance parce que vous ne pourriez pas la comprendre… Et vous avez mieux à faire, nous avons tous mieux à faire, dit Thor en tentant de se redresser.

Mais la jeune femme l'en empêcha, l'obligeant à rester assis devant elle, pendant que son visage se radoucit.

\- Qui a-t-il tué ?

\- Quelqu'un que vous ne pleurerez pas…

\- Mais vous si ? Thor, je suis votre amie, enfin si on peut être ami avec un dieu.

\- Je ne suis pas un dieu, murmura Thor en baissant la tête. Un dieu est immortel. Il a le pouvoir de protéger son peuple et ceux qu'il aime… Il sauve des gens au lieu de les plonger dans l'abîme.

\- Thor… Il a tué Loki ? C'est ça ?

Le jeune homme frémit, redressant la tête vers Natasha qui avait compris sans qu'il ne lui dise.

\- Oui… On s'était retrouvé, vous savez… J'avais compris ce que Thanos lui avait fait subir la première fois pour le forcer à attaquer la Terre… Toutes les tortures qu'il avait subis sans que je le sache... Il était redevenu mon petit frère, celui en qui je pouvais avoir confiance au combat, celui qui avait pleuré dans mes bras avant de s'endormir d'épuisement…

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il s'est sacrifié pour me sauver la vie… Parce que Thanos est obsédé par l'équilibre et qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer les deux princes d'Asgard de ses mains… Loki l'a attaqué, pour être celui qui allait mourir… Et ce monstre m'a obligé à le regarder le tuer lentement… en l'étranglant… jusqu'à ce que sa nuque se brise et qu'il le jette à mes pieds comme un vulgaire jouet cassé… Mon petit frère… La seule personne qui me restait et… la plus importante…

Natasha fit semblant de ne pas voir comme sa voix tremblait, ni les larmes qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir et fut frapper par sa douleur… Une douleur sincère et réelle sur laquelle il avait besoin de mettre des mots. L'ancienne espionne russe ne savait pas vraiment faire preuve de psychologie, mais elle sentait sa détresse et elle pouvait la comprendre. Regarder Thanos étrangler à mort son petit frère sans pouvoir lui venir en aide, était violent et traumatisant… Il était si normal qu'il soit bouleversé… C'était un acte sadique et cruel, comme était Thanos… Ce monstre qui se croyait tout-puissant et maître de l'univers… Ce monstre qu'elle avait envie de tuer et... La jeune femme releva la tête.

\- Il faut se lever Thor.

Ce dernier frémit et l'observa avec un air incrédule.

\- La douleur est violente. Je le sais. Je ne la minimise pas, mais Thanos est toujours en vie, quelque part. Nous n'avons pas pu sauver des gens que nous aimions, mais ils seront toujours là, ajouta-t-elle en posant sa main sur le cœur de Thor. Alors, ne les décevons pas… Votre frère vous a offert sa vie pour vous donner une chance de le détruire… Il faut lui rendre hommage par vos actes et le faire.

\- J'ai essayé… Mais j'ai échoué…

\- Non, nous sommes en vie Thor… Thanos n'a pas encore gagné…

L'asgardien frémit et se redressa un peu.

\- Nous sommes en vie…

\- Oui… Tant que je respirerais, je me battrais et vous ?

\- Moi… Tant que je pourrais tenir debout, je jure de l'affronter… Je jure de le détruire… pour mon peuple… pour mon frère…

Natasha hocha la tête et se redressa en lui souriant avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se redresser.

\- Alors debout Thor… Nous devons le retrouver…

\- Pour le vaincre ? Demanda Thor en prenant sa main.

\- Pour le vaincre, répondit Natasha en le tirant sur ses pieds.

* * *

 **Voilà, parce que même si Thor fait tout pour ne pas le montre, la mort de son frère le touche profondément au final, parce que tous les deux, malgré les disputes et les combats n'ont jamais cessés de s'aimer. Je pense que c'est aussi pour ça que Thor et Loki sont mes personnages préférés depuis longtemps. ils sont ennemis sans le vouloir, sans vraiment être ennemis non plus. ils ont cette relation étrange qui fait qu'ils se détestent et s'aiment en même temps et mon dieu que cette scène d'ouverture a montré à quel point ils pouvaient s'aimer au final...**

 **Une petite review ?**


End file.
